


Bartender

by evak1isak



Series: The Bartender Series [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Bartenders, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crop Top, Crush at First Sight, Daddy Issues, Dancing, Evak - Freeform, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Eyeliner, Feminization, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bar, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Even Bech Næsheim, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, Smoking, Teasing, feminine Isak, slutty!Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: He was wearing a pink crop-top with “Daddy’s boy” written on it, leaving his tummy and pale skin for everyone to lust over. A pair of tight jeans which enhanced his ass around his slim waist made him even more attractive.  Of course, the angel wore them on purpose; he knew how to tease.Or, Even goes to a gay club and happens to catch a glimpse of the hot bartender, also known as Isak Valtersen.





	Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had the other day. I have a new chaptered fic coming soon, but decided to post this first.

Even couldn’t believe his eyes. Mikael had literally dragged him out of his bed to go to this gay bar as Even moaned and said that he didn’t really want to, that he had better things to do (bullshit, he planned on watching Netflix all night, until he fell asleep). But, somehow, Mikael managed to convince him to come to this crowded bar: Mikael believed that he could find a new boyfriend among the crowd. He broke up with Sonja three months ago, and Mikael wanted his friend to find a new partner. The only problem was that a boy had caught his eye, and he wasn’t among the crowd.

 

There was an angel behind the counter, serving drinks to the people who approached, some men clearly flirting with him. The boy, though, just rose his eyebrows and gave them a smile which it was clear that he had used several times in this context.

 

Even had been staring at him while he danced in the crowd with Mikael, and he could say that the boy was hot. He was wearing a pink crop-top with “ _Daddy’s boy_ ” written on it, leaving his tummy and pale skin for everyone to lust over. A pair of tight jeans which enhanced his ass around his slim waist made him even more attractive.Of course, the angel wore them on purpose; he knew how to tease.

 

He built the courage and walked up to the boy. He didn’t really know what to say, so he just ordered a drink, which he was sure was the same strategy everyone used.

 

“A beer, please,” Even said as the boy cleaned the counter with a cloth. To his disappointment, the hot bartender didn’t look up, but rather kneeled and took a beer from somewhere behind the counter, and placed part of the liquid on a glass. Being as desperate for attention as he was, Even tried again.

 

“Can I invite you to something?” He asked, and that’s when the other boy looked up. _Shit_ , he was even more attractive when you were standing right in front of him. He had eyeliner on, which enhanced his beauty and green eyes, and his cheeks were rosy, while his face and torso were kinda glittery, probably due to the sweat: spending too many hours in a crowded gay bar had its consequences.

 

“Sorry, can’t drink while I’m working,” the hottie said as he washed a glass, looking at Even all the time. He didn’t give him one of the smiles he had been giving to every man who approached, especially those _way_ older than him, so Even guessed that he was doing something right. 

 

A brunette boy walked to them and pointed at Even, “Mate, Isak is busy now, try flirting when he’s not working. Understood?”

 

_“Isak. That was his name. Isak. Isak, light of my fire, fire of my loins. Mi sin, my soul. I-sak: the tip of the tongue taking a trip of two steps down the palate to tap, at two, on the teeth. I. Sak.”_ Even was quoting in his head one of the recent books he had read, although he didn’t really expect to have the chance to quote it on his daily life. Fuck, thank God he was wrong. Isak deserved that quote.

 

The hot angel, Isak, chuckled at the comment, “Chris, it’s fine! He’s not one of those creepy guys,” he complained, and the other boy huffed, although he left, much to Even’s relief, who thought that this boy, _Chris_ , had ruined his chance to flirt with Isak.

 

Even moved his finger around the neck of his beer bottle, “So… if you can’t drink while you’re working, can I at least invite you _after_ your shift?”

 

Isak tried to hide a smirk, “Wow, so straightforward! What if I’m not single? What if Chris were my _boyfriend_?”

 

Even bit the inside of his mouth and took a sip of his beer, “Is he?”

 

“Nah, he isn’t. We just fooled around but that’s it.” Isak stopped in his tracks when he realized what he’d just told Even, “Why am I telling you this?”

 

“Maybe because you want to make sure that I know that you’re single?”

 

“What makes you think I’m attracted to you? I don’t even know your name,” Isak had his elbows on the counter and his chin between his hands, looking inside Even’s eyes. Isak had this beautiful green eye colour, which changed its tone as the lights of the bar changed from blue to pink and then purple.

 

“My name is Even,” the other boy said. “Also, I’ve been watching you and it’s the first time you stop to talk with a client who was trying to flirt with you.”

 

Isak laughed, pulling his head backwards, “I see. So you’re flirting with me?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?”

 

“Just a bit, Even, just a bit. But what if I’m being just nice? It’s the first time someone who is around my age talks to me tonight, it’s been 40-year-old men since my shift started.”

 

“That _Daddy’s boy_ crop-top doesn’t help, Isak,” Even blurted out.

 

“It makes selling drinks a lot easier, you know?” Isak said. “Marketing techniques.”

 

“I see. So, are we going out later?” The conversation was flowing, and Even didn’t know if it was due to the alcohol or if it was just that they were meant for each other.

 

Isak laughed again, blessing Even with the sweetest melody he had ever heard. If he had heard the laughter before seeing Isak, he was sure that he would have still fallen for him.

 

“So, when do you end your shift, cutie?” Even asked. He wasn’t sure whether Isak would like the nickname, but when the blond boy smiled he got the answer.

 

“In an hour. Wait for me on the back door.”

***

 

Even was sitting on the doorstep of the back door of the gay club, waiting for his new crush. Okay, he had just had one conversation with him, but he was already a crush. He placed a joint between his lips and lit it up. The alley was illuminated just by a street light and it was muddy, but he had the feeling that waiting for Isak would be worth it. 

 

“Hei,” a soft voice said as the door opened, and Even, startled, jumped to his feet. He turned around to find Isak.

 

“Halla,” Even said with his deep voice and a smile. He knew that his deep voice turned them crazy.

 

“I thought you would’ve left, it took me long to take all that make-up off,” Isak said as he walked down the three steps that connected the club with the alley.

 

“You shouldn’t have to, you looked gorgeous with it.”

 

Isak tilted his head. “Are you saying that I look ugly without make-up?” He joked.

 

“Not even in this alley would you look ugly,” Even answered, and he could see Isak’s cheeks going red. He liked the fact that he could make such a cheeky boy blush, although he was sure that there was another Isak he hadn’t seen at the club.

 

“Do you want some?” Even said, offering Isak his joint, and the other boy snatched it from his fingers. 

 

Even could cum just from the scene: Isak the Hot Bartender with a joint between his fingers, throwing all the smoke in the air with a _Daddy’s boy_ crop-top and a pair of tight skinny jeans which seemed more like a second skin, his dishevelled hair all over the place, golden curls everywhere Even looked at.

 

“What do you want to do?” Even asked him. 

 

Isak took a final drag before answering. “Why don’t we go to a pub?” He asked while he handled Even his joint. “I know one which is still open, it’s not far from here.”

 

“Cool,” Even said as he finished the joint and stepped on it.

 

They both left the alley, Isak with his hands around his arms: it was too cold for wearing just a crop-top.

 

“Do you want my jacket?” Even asked as soon as he saw Isak shivering, taking it off.

 

“Wow, you’re such a gentleman,” Isak joked as Even placed the jacket around his shoulders. 

 

“Takk.”

 

“Can I…?”  
  
At first Isak didn’t know what Even meant, until he noticed that Even had placed his arm between the jacket and his waist, but he wasn’t touching the skin. Isak smiled and nodded, and that’s when Even placed his arms around Isak’s waist, bringing him closer to his body.

 

The pub wasn’t as crowded as the club, and most people were there for a drink, despite the few couples that were actually dancing. Even asked the barman for two drinks, which the were served after a few minutes.

 

“So, what do you do when you’re not serving drinks?” Even asked Isak.

 

Isak took a sip of his drink before answering the question, “I study Biology.”

 

Even tilted his head, “Wow! Not only are you hot but you’re also clever.”

 

Isak gave him a shy smile in return. Even couldn’t believe that such a boy could be so shy. “But I’m not a bookworm. I can dance!”

 

Even cocked his eyebrow, “Will you show me?”

 

Isak’s lip corner twitched, “You know how to flirt. Come with me,” he said as he grabbed Even’s hand and walked towards the dance floor. 

 

Even placed his hand around Isak’s waist, their foreheads together and their noses brushing against each other. Even was in a trance, his pupils dilating as he gazed into Isak’s eyes. But what he didn’t expect, though, was to have Isak grab his hand and place it on his _butt_. Even finally took the risk and kissed Isak as the music played around them. The other boy replied with a moan and by cupping Even’s chin, leaving his free hand on Even’s shoulder. Even broke the kiss and went for Isak’s neck, biting and kissing the tender skin, which caused Isak to close his eyes and pull his head backwards so that Even had more space, his mouth open as he gasped.

 

The couple stood there, kissing and exploring each other, not really noticing what was going on around them. It wasn’t until a few minutes or hours, they didn’t even know, when they were interrupted by the bartender who had served them their drinks. They were about to close, so they had to leave. With their lips swollen, Even took his jacket, which he had lent Isak, and they both left the pub, still aching for more kisses.

 

“What do you want to do now?” Even asked, standing there with his hands in his jean pockets. Oh, how he wanted to start kissing Isak again.

 

“What about another making out session? I live a few streets away,” Isak said, putting Even’s jacket over his crop-top.

 

Even beamed at him. “A kissing session with the hottest bartender of Norway? I can’t say no.”

**Author's Note:**

> The original quote is, of course, from "Lolita", by Nabokov.
> 
>  _"Lolita, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul. Lo-lee-ta: the tip of the tongue taking a trip of three steps down the palate to tap, at three, on the teeth. Lo. Lee. Ta. She was Lo, plain Lo, in the morning, standing four feet ten in one sock. She was Lola in slacks. She was Dolly at school. She was Dolores on the dotted line. But in my arms she was always Lolita. "_ "


End file.
